Tender Moments
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: A tender moment between father and son......R and R!


**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Tender Moments_**  
A One-shot Fic  
By: C-Chan 

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. (I couldn't think of something witty. Yahiko shook his head as he watched Kaoru rush up and down the patio, muttering to herself about things she needed to fetch. He turned to the six-year-old Kenji, who had a look of confusion etched with worry crossing his face. Yahiko sighed and patted the boy on the head. "Daijoubu, Kenji. Everything will be fine." 

The boy turned to his surrogate older brother, frowning a bit. "Honto?" He squeaked. 

"Aa, honto." Yahiko said with a grin, ruffling his hair. "Your Okaa-san will take good care of him." 

Kenji nodded happily in agreement. Okaa-san always knew how to make her feel better. Of course she'd be able to take care of Otou-san! 

Kaoru finally gathered everything she needed, and with a deep breath to calm down her speeding heart, stepped into the bedroom. Her eyes threatened to spill tears as she took in the still form of her husband lying on the futon, his slightly shallow breathing the only sound in the room. 

Quietly she knelt next to Kenshin, placing a hand on his forehead to check if the fever had abaited yet. It seemed a bit lower, but Kaoru knew that it could get worse at any given time. Setting down the tray she was carrying and poured some tea into a small cup, then lifted Kenshin's head a bit so he could drink. "Kenshin, drink this. It'll make you feel better." 

Kenshin moaned a response and obeyed, slowly sipping the warm liquid. As Kaoru set his head back down, he opened violet eyes to gaze lovingly at his wife. 

"Daijoubu de gozaru ka?" He whispered, smiling a bit. Kaoru huffed and placed the cup down, turning to glare down at him. "You should be worrying more about yourself. Just rest, ne?" 

"Aa." He whispered sleepily, closing his eyes as exhaustion pressed down on his body. 

Sighing, Kaoru adjusted her position so she was closer, then sat back on her heels. 

Despite being the middle of spring, Kenshin had somehow come down with a severe head cold, keeping him bed-ridden for the past week. Though Kenshin was only 35, due to the strain practicing Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu his body was weaker, and fighting off fevers such as the one he was suffering from was harder than it would have been years earlier. 

Hearing footsteps behind her, Kaoru turned to see her son and Yahiko standing in the doorway, watching her. Kenji patted into the room and sat next to his mother, looking up at her with deep blue-violet eyes. "Is Otou-san okay?" He whispered, afraid to awaken his father. 

Kaoru gathered her son in her lap, brushing his hair back from his forehead soothingly. "Hai, Otou-san will be fine." 

"Kaoru, I'm headin' down to the Akabeko." Yahiko whispered as he entered the room, kneeling next to her on one knee. "Do you want me to bring anything?" 

"No, that's alright." Kaoru smiled up at him. 

The seventeen-year-old nodded and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before disappearing from the room. Kenji leaned against his mother and frowned. "Yahiko-nii said Okaa-san will make Otou-san better." He whispered loudly. 

Kaoru closed her eyes and nodded, willing the tears back. She only hoped Yahiko was right. 

Later that night, Kenji found that he couldn't sleep. Being only 6, he couldn't quite understand some of his surroundings, but even so he was much smarter than the boys his age. And along with that intelligent, came slightly more mature emotions. Most boys his age didn't worry too much, but Kenji did. And that's what was probably keeping him up. 

Slowly getting to his feet, Kenji tiptoed out of his room and down the hallway to the room his father was resting in. His mother had assured him numerous times before she put him to bed that his father would be fine, but he had to see with his own eyes. 

Sliding open the shouji door quietly, Kenji continued into the room on tip-toes until he came to his father's side. Kneeling down, the little boy reached down to his touch his father's hand, a bit surprised that it was cold. _Otou-san's cold..._

He was startled a bit when his father stirred and opened his eyes, turning his head to gaze at his son. The boy blinked and awaited a scolding, but instead his father turned his hand over to grasp his own hand. "Kenji-chan, you should be in bed." His father whispered, the closest thing to a scolding Kenji was going to get. 

"I know." Kenji answered, lowering his head a bit. "But I wanted to take care of you, Otou-san." 

Warmed by his son's words, Kenshin smiled and tightened his grasp on his son's hand. Kenji smiled back and patted his other hand on his father's. "Okaa-san is worried about you." 

"She is, isn't she?" Kenshin whispered, his smile slipping a bit. He never wanted to make Kaoru worry about him. 

"She won't say it, but I can see she is. She rushed around all morning." Kenji's face scrunched at a particular memory. "And breakfast didn't taste good." 

Kenshin laughed, knowing Kaoru's cooking habits worsened with worry. She'd improved over the years and could manage a decent meal, but if anything was playing at her mind, it could be tasted in the food--literally. "She must be really worried." 

Kenji shook his head, grinning a bit like Yahiko. He'd giggled over the harsh remarks his older brother had said about his Okaa-san's cooking, and was delighted when he was rewarded with a bokken to the head. When Yahiko-nii came over, meals were always fun! 

From watching his mother that day, he knew that the basin next to his father's head was filled with cool water, and knowing what it was like being sick, Kenji let go of his father's hands and reached in, grabbing the washcloth and wringing it out as best as he could. Turning back to his father, he placed the cloth carefully on Kenshin's forehead, nodding to himself when it didn't fall off. 

Kenshin felt his heart warm again at his son's actions. He was sometimes a mystery to him--angry when he'd be gone for long periods of time and making his mother worried, and happy when he stayed home to play. Even so, Kenshin loved his son dearly, and knew he'd understand better when he was older. "Kenji-chan, you should go to bed now. If Okaa-san wakes up, she'll be angry." Kenshin whispered, feeling sleepy himself. 

Kenji yawned and shook his head, agreeing. Patting his father's hand again, Kenji stood up and smiled. "Okaa-san and me will make you feel better." He whispered before padding out of the room. 

Kenshin watched his son's small form disappear before smiling and close his eyes. 

He felt better already. 

~*Owari*~ 

A/N: I always wanted to write a short story with Kenshin and Kenji, because I think the little Himura is so kawaii! This kinda popped out of my head after reading "Fever Dreams" by Sekihara Tae (Which is a good story, go read it!), so I figured what the hell and wrote it. Reviews would nice, and would fuel this unworthy author's writing! Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

All flames will be used to toast my muse. ^^


End file.
